This application describes a planning process that has been initiated at the University of Connecticut (UCONN) to expand and integrate existing resources for clinical and translational research (CTR) and research training to prepare for submission of a Clinical and Translational Science Award (CTSA) application. The planning effort includes two other major institutions, the Connecticut Children's Medical Center (CCMC) and Hartford Hospital (HH). The General Clinical Research Center at UCONN has come to play a key role in the initiation, conduct, and integration of CTR at UCONN and, increasingly, at the collaborating institutions. The CTSA will provide a unique opportunity to broaden the CTR mission of the three participating institutions who will work collaboratively to identify and implement innovative approaches to CTR and research training. Specific aims of the application are: (1) To refine and extend the administrative structure that has evolved to support a Center for Clinical and Translational Research. (2) To integrate existing educational resources at the collaborating institutions to develop a program of education, training, and career development in CTR. This program will include an MS degree program, a pre-doctoral T32 training program, and a K12 career development program. (3) To increase the number and breadth of CTR [unreadable] programs at UCONN and to integrate these efforts with our institutional partners. This will enhance the [unreadable] translation of findings obtained by a strong basic science program to the clinical arena (i.e., T1 translational research) and from the clinic to community-based research (i.e., T2 translational research). The planning process will strengthen existing multi-disciplinary research collaborations between the UCONN Schools of Medicine, Dental Medicine, and Nursing and the Departments of Psychology and Computer Science and Engineering. To accomplish these goals, more than 60 faculty members from the participating schools and departments and from community agencies have been recruited to serve on six planning/advisory groups that will direct and oversee the planning process. Milestones for the achievement of the specific aims will be established and monitored and will guide the planning process. New resources committed to the CTR effort by the State of Connecticut and by UCONN will contribute to the achievement of these specific aims and should make possible the submission of a CTSA U54 application in late 2007. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]